iStart a Fan War End Scene
by angelsinstead
Summary: This is my version or prediction of iStart a Fan War's ending scene.   I don't know how it's going to end... I just thought this sounded good.  But one things for sure, Seddie lovers would be happy if it played out this way! It's a ONE SHOT. Plz Review.


Adam had met Carly at Webicon and asked her out once he discovered that she in fact was not dating Freddie. With all the relationship questions brought out at Webicon, Freddie and Sam were considering their feelings for one another, seeing a ray of hope that they may somehow get together in the future.

Sam, however, wasn't yet ready to make her feelings for Freddie known. She saw Carly getting close to Adam at school, and she was a bit annoyed. How many boyfriends had Carly had during their high school years? Heck, even Carly had dated Freddie! Carly always got all the guys and it just didn't seem fair!

Adam, who really was a nice guy, recognized Sam's distress. When she ran away,  
looking upset, Adam went after her.

"What's wrong, Sam?" Adam asked with concern.

"It's Carly," Sam admitted.

"She always gets all the guys. She had Griffen, she had Shane ... she even had Freddie," Sam replied sadly as that one had hurt the most.

"And now she's dating you ... and I have no one."

Someone stood at a distance, peeking around the corner from behind a line of lockers and overhearing the whole thing. It was Freddie and he too had seen Sam run off, appearing greatly upset. He stopped in his tracks when he heard Sam say his name. Was Sam in fact jealous? Did she really have feelings for him?

"Gosh, Sam... I'm sorry," said Adam as he really didn't know what else to say.

"It's not your fault. How were you to know that I have only had one kiss...  
and that was with Freddie..." spoke Sam. "Only one kiss, but he doesn't even care. He kissed Melanie, my twin sister after that... and Carly... and who knows who else!"

"Sam, I can't believe only one guy has ever kissed you. You're so beautiful. I mean, if I wasn't involved with Carly already, I'd totally date you..." Adam admitted.

"You're just saying that, cuz you feel sorry for me," Sam said with a little growl.

"No, I don't... you're hot, Sam. Really hot..." Adam insisted. "Here let me show you."

Suddenly then Adam grabbed Sam, pushing her up against the lockers and kissing her with stunning passion.

Now it was Freddie's turn to act.

"Get your hands off my girl," Freddie growled, stepping forward and approaching Adam as he was kissing Sam.

Sam broke away from the kiss, gasping for air. She had never been kissed like that before, as Freddie's kiss had been soft and exploratory, not wild and untamed as Adam's kiss had been.

"Your girl?" Adam quipped in surprise, turning to look at Freddie.

"Yeah, she's mine. She just doesn't know it yet," Freddie said, looking at Sam.

"Wait a second here... I'm confused..." spoke Adam.

"What's to be confused about? You're dating Carly and you had your lips all over Sam," Freddie spoke reproachfully. "Until you kissed Sam, she'd never been kissed by anyone but me... and I sort of liked it that way..."

"Freddie," Sam said, giving him an angry look.

"No, Sam, hear me out," Freddie insisted, placing a hand on her arm.

"Sam, I've been an idiot. I should have never dated Carly... not when I have feelings for you. And that's the only reason I went out with Melanie, cuz I thought she was you. And when she kissed me, I thought this is it; you're going to tell me it's you, and that you want me," Freddie explained. "But of course that isn't how it played out, because you really DO have a twin, and it wasn't you. We've both been too stupid to tell each other how we feel."

"What are you trying to say, Freddork?" Sam demanded.

"Samantha Puckett, I love you. And I wanna be with you. You're the only girl for me," Freddie announced.

Sam threw herself into Freddie's arms, disbelieving his words were real. "You better mean it, Frednub... cuz if you don't I'm gonna break your leg!" she growled, gazing into his dark brown eyes.

Adam could only stand there watching as they kissed each other hungrily, not caring at all who saw them. After a few minutes, Sam broke away, grinning at Freddie.

"This means I love you too, dork. But don't expect me to call you lovey-dovey names and stop harrassing you. I love watching you squirm," Sam warned.

"I know you live to make my life an emotional and physical hell," Freddie laughed, cuz he truly enjoyed every minute of Sam tormenting him. It had become commonplace and it was typical Sam, and he loved her just the way she was.

Adam was dumbstruck as he saw Freddie and Sam holding each other. "I guess this means you're not sad anymore, Sam," spoke Adam with a little grin.

"How could I be sad?... I finally got my handsome dork," Sam quipped, gazing up into Freddie's eyes. 


End file.
